lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Stor Coup of 5135
The Stor Coup of 5135 was a coup that took place in the Kingdom of Stor and was launched by Ar-Brentey Hemsworth against the ruling power of House Stor in order to install herself as the new power in the Kingdom of Stor. The Stor Coup of 5135 would at its end lead to the Stor Civil War after the vengeful forces of House Stor attempted to punish the rebellion at the Siege of Coldtor but instead the Stor Civil War would become extended by the involvement of House Ereham. The Stor Coup of 5135 would be one of the first attempts by Ar-Brentey Hemsworth to become a power player on the European level in order to impress William Lovie III. and while her failure here would be a setback it also provided her with experience which would come in to play during her next attempt. As Brentey Hemsworth became increasingly obsessed with her desire to return to William Lovie III. as a power player she begin putting out her feelers into the surrounding areas and one of the places her people found nobles interested in change was in the ranks of House Coldtor who longed for more then secondary power position in Stor and with this in mind she spent years building relationships with House Coldtor. Background As Brentey Hemsworth became increasingly obsessed with her desire to return to William Lovie III. as a power player she begin putting out her feelers into the surrounding areas and one of the places her people found nobles interested in change was in the ranks of House Coldtor who longed for more then secondary power position in Stor and with this in mind she spent years building relationships with House Coldtor. Prelude Following the destruction of Arnor most of the forces of Arnor had retreated into the Dwarven Lands, and from there they had remained or had travelled into the Kingdom of Lolland which had been the traditional client state of Arnor due to the proximity to the Dwarven Mines. For Britney Hemsworth, her daughter Lucie and her Order of the Black Numenorians she would travel to the Kingdom of Stor where she had spent years building her influence for this very moment, and was given a royal invite by King Endrew Stor I. While there Lucie Lovie was ignored by her mother of whom was emotionally destroyed by the death of her brother Chris, and the assumed death of Liam alongside everything she had done, and because of this Lucie spent her time with Roslin Stor II. of whom made her a lady in waiting for her. Roslin would go to Britney Hemsworth and attempt to help her but found Britney crying in her room and Britney would beg the supremely intelligent Roslin to take Lucie away from the capital for a time and show her the sights of Stor. Despite not wanting to leave the capital while so much important things were happening she and Britney had become friends over all the years Britney had visited the land, and from that Roslin trusted her. Lucie would following this be approached by Roslin of whom told her she planned to travel Stor for a time, and she wanted Lucie to come with her and her family, and after discovering her mother had allowed this she would steadily agree with travelling with Roslin. Roslin would go with her daughter, and baby son alongside some fifty men at arms to gaurd them as they travelled northward to the Wall. As they left Stor they were greeted by Jasper Stor of whom joined their journey alongside his wife, and their youngest child of whom they wanted to bless at the great Dragonoph Statue near the Wall. Travelling with this close knit family Lucie came to understand how truly disfunctional her mother was, and she grew to enjoy this family more then her own, and what came along with being her mother`s daughter. The group would reach the Wall, and while the children were not allowed to scale the wall through the elevator Jasper Hale would go to the top with their baby son Jordon Stor of whom he blessed at the Great Aerene Statue that hung off the side of the wall. As they left the wall they would head towards a large waterfall so that Lucie could see it, when as they traveled the road they were stopped by a group of bandits of whom fired on the gaurds and a great fight occured. The men gaurding them did their best but were outnumbered, and ultimately defeated when another group attacked the caravan from the rear, and Lucie was shocked when she recegnized them as her mother`s men. Jasper Stor was struck down after letting his gaurd down to one of the people attacking him. Lucie watched from the wagon as the person who had struck Jasper down pulled back their hood and revealed her mother Britney of whom whispered to Jasper as he died. Lucie would scream out, causing Britney to see her and smile briefly before standing and coming towards the Caravan. With Jasper dead and Britney approaching the wagon Jasper`s wife finally got loose of Roslin`s hold and ran out of the wagon where she attempted to get to Jasper but Britney stuck her down killing her before opening the wagon door and waving her daughter away with a hand, before talking with Roslin. Britney planned to use Roslin and her children as blackmail in case they ran into any kind of trouble when they arrived in Stor and begin the coup. Roslin told her that she would not be used as a bargaining chip and that she might as well kill her now because she was going to ruin Britney`s entire plan, but Britney needed Roslin and thus simply put her in chains and led her to another wagon which was barred. As Britney commanded her men to move the caravan back towards Stor she was attacked by her daughter Lucie of whom finally was finished with Britney and begin raining her little fists at her mother, and Britney and her would have a massive argument which ended with Lucie being locked in the main wagon with Roslin`s children, and Britney getting back on a horse and leading the caravan towards Stor. While Lucie had been gone with Roslin on their trip, and before Britney ambushed the caravan it was Britney that had been putting into place the final elements of her plan when she was finally able to convinse Theomore Coldtor that Britney would be better as the leader of the land then the Stor`s of whom Britney had spent years menipulating Theomore into believing that the Stor`s were hateful towards the Coldtor`s. Theomore spent months gathering support, and had what he believed was a dozen marginel lords sided with him, while he also had two powerful lords of whom had been offended by the King in someway or another. When Britney left to attack the caravan and take Roslin prisoner Theomore would send his son Theodred to the capital to meet with his other son Arthor of whom was now married to Roslin Stor and he planned to give Arthor a chance at the Lordship of House Stor if he would support their attack on the Stor`s. Britney had warned him against this and Theomore had promiced he wouldn`t but he believed that his son Arthor hated his life with Roslin and thus would be easy pickings, when in fact Arthor deeply loved his wife and children and wouldn`t risk their injury. The Coup Discovered Following the conversation between Arthor and his brother Arthor would go to the King and tell him about the plot that was forming, and Theodred had trusted his brother so much that he had told him major elements of the plan to the point that the coup was basically crushed the moment this information was revealed. The King would send Arthor with a troop of men along the road where they would attempt to quickly protect the caravan of his wife and the kings daughter while at the same time Endrew would call his banners to him, and lay siege to Castle Cold where House Coldtor made their home. The caravan wit Britney had gotten a day away from Stor and made camp before Britney planned to meet with her secret forces arrayed inside the capital, and it was here where Britney would meet with her daughter for what neither of them knew was the last time. As Britney spoke to her Lucie refused to speak to her mother, and Britney broke down begging Lucie to understand that she just wanted to be with William and that she was doing everything she could to be noticed, but Lucie demanded to speak to her father now and when Britney refused Lucie turned away and said no more. Roslin had spent the days of travelling working her way out of the weak restraints that had been placed on her, and had now managed to convinse one of the bandits that she would knight him if the bandit would release her, and the bandit came through when he killed the gaurd of her wagon and let her outside. As Roslin escaped Britney was crying in her tent when she was told by her scouts that a large group of knights was seen travellign the road towards them, and that they carried the kings banner. The scouts reported that a smaller group had broken ahead and was making faster approach up the road with only sixty or so men, while main force was moving slower due to have infantry. Knowing immediatly that she had been discovered she commanded that the Bandits be assembled for fighting while all of her own men were to assemble west of the camp, and await her arrival. As the Numenorian Gaurds left she went to find her daughter with Ser Arys Tordenall, and would be unable to find her as she had managed to get out of her locked wagon alongside Roslin`s children. Realizing that Roslin must have escaped she commanded the bandits to assemble to her and they travelled along the road and above a hill overlooking the road. As Arthor and his men travelled the road below they would fire on them killing dozens, and causing Arthor to charge into them up the hill with the few men he had left. Arthor would be dueled by Arys Tordenhall and defeated and his form brought back to the camp where Britney called out for Roslin of whom she knew would still be hiding in the camp because thats where the relief would arrive. Hearing that Britney had her husband she came out of hiding and confronted Britney. The two would argue back and forth, and got no where as Britney planned to kill Arthor as punishment for her plan falling through and never had any scenario where Arthor lived. Roslin begged and pleaded for Arthor`s life but to no avail, and then Lucie came out of hiding and also tried to argue for his relief, but even her own daughter couldn`t convinse Britney to let him go, and as a Bandit came and whispered to Britney Arthor would say goodbye to his wife and turned to Britney and said that he forgave her for her mistakes. Britney would let a tear fall before slitting his throat and then getting on her horse and leaving with the bandits and Ser Aryn. When the main force arrived they found the group and Roslin forced most of them to chase after Britney in the hopes of catching her and her forces, but everyone had a sort of knowing feelign that she was gone. The King would go to the field where the bodies of Jasper, and his wife were discovered upon the directions of Roslin and finding his brother and his wife alongside the fifty men defending them was a horrifying moment for the king and he broke down crying. Roslin Stor II. would return to the capital with Lucie Lovie of whom told her everything she could about her life, and everyone was called to a council where they were told that they had the oldest child of the King of Lucerne in their hands, and despite many saying they should barter her to the Lucernians Roslin argued that if they did that William had shown he would never forgive the slight. Siege of Coldtor By this point Britney Hemsworth and her personal escort arrived in Dole where they would meet with the hundreds of other Black Numenorian Gaurd and made their way to the capital of the land of Dole. Britney had spent most of her time preparing herself to take control of Stor, but she had also made several trips to Dole and had made connections in the Dolish political scene as well. She would reach the capital and upon reaching the capital meet with some of her more senior commanders of whom told her that her daughter had turned sides to the Stor and had given up her parentage to Roslin, and from what they could gather Lucie was in the process of being sent to Lucerne. Britney would command several of her men to travel to Storhold where they would wait for the moment that the shipping of her to Lucerne was growing close, and at that point they would be given further intructions about what they were to do. In Dole Britney prepared with even more vigor then she had in Stor to take control of the land, and make herself into the power that would finally show William what he was actually meant to be married to. Escape of Britney Theomore Coldtor would be besieged by the forces of the Stor following the discovery of the Coup being planned against House Stor and with Theomore having already prepared for the coup his forces were assembled at Castle Coldtor already and thus the siege would not be a quick affair, and this was only made worse with the discovery that his son Arthor had been killed during the fighting. Aftermath Main Article : Stor Civil War Tristifer Ereham II. would be disgusted by his fathers decision to abandon the effort to gain independence following the failure of the Coup of Stor and in response to his actions it was Tristifer who in his rage would murder his father during the night and waking in the morning the leadership of House Ereham was forced to bow to the will of Tristifer who had assembled his forces and imprisoned dozens in a purge of all those who stood against him. Category:Coup Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe